The Lights of Time
by MoodyMare24
Summary: We all know how it was like for Hatori to erase Kana's memories, but what was it like for Kana herself?  One shot. Please read and review


**A/N: I haven't read the whole story but I do no eventually Akito turns out to be a girl. I am writing as though she was a boy though. Please read and review also my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters within it.**

* * *

><p>"I can't stand this," Hatori began solemnly "I can't stand this at all. To watch you tear yourself apart over me, it's it's just not worth it." He continued his head low and bowed. Slowly I raised my head and I tried to make eye contact with his one good eye, but he turned his head away from me, as if to ashamed to look at me.<p>

"Kana, when you came to learn of my secret I was scared, scared wouldn't love me for who I was and you would leave me because of it. You were so light hearted about it, you almost made me feel light-hearted about it as well, but I should have known. I should have known how Akito would have reacted. I don't blame him though, it wasn't his fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have tried to make it work with an outsider like yourself, because... well... it never does. I'm sorry." He mumbled never once looking at me directly to my face.

I sank down to my knees, clutching his hand desperately as if begging him silently. Suddenly the outside world meant nothing to me all I wanted was to be able to stay with him, but a little voice deep inside kept telling me that this was all my fault. That Hatori should erase my memories, just to punish me for letting him get hurt like this. Momentarily I looked up and tried to see past the heavy chunk of fringe that was hanging over his injured eye. As I did the voice switched itself back on again and I sank down as if submitting to defeat. He stared down at me with such a sad yet emotionless face and nodded at me.

"It's for the best Kana and you know it, because watching you tear yourself apart like this, well it's tearing me apart too. Kana I love you but this is something I have to do. I don't know what it's like exactly but I know it's painless and after you can go back to being cheerful Kana, the Kana I once loved, the Kana that didn't know of my existence let alone of my curse." He said so sadly until he talked of the old me, a little smile spread across his face as he mentioned my previous status. I carried on nodding and gently stared up into his eyes. As his locked onto mine I muttered,

"I love you to Hatori, I'm just sorry. So sorry I couldn't protect you." As I stared into his eyes a single tear rolled down his cheek and I had to fight the urge to break eye contact and wipe it away for him. He reached his hand to my head and summoned his hypnosis powers and as he stared deep into my eyes I got the last look of him as us as lovers. My stomach plunged deep down inside me and a searing flashing light struck through my mind. With a flash I started to relive my memories from the day I first met him.

_"Hello, I am Kana Sohma," I said smiling in the door looking around the office in amazement. "It's nice to meet you. I'm your new assistant." I continued smiling up at him. "Anything you need just say the word," I giggled, "Wow this is strange we're part of the same family yet I've never even seen you before." _

_"This will be your desk," he replied as if unaware of anything I just said. "You might want to-" I cut him off there not listening at all._

_"It's snowing!" I cried happily "I have a question for you." I continued smiling at him, "When the snow melts, what does it become?" I questioned him playfully_

_"Well, water of course," he answered calmly_

_"Nope! It becomes spring." I giggled messing with him. We both stood there looking at each other, him with a calm and serious look and me giggling and smiling away._

The flashback stopped and more bright light seared through my brain.

_Hurriedly I opened his draw and placed the box inside waiting for him to come through the door. I dashed back to my seat and tried to make it look as convincing as possible that I had been sat there all the time. As he came through the door he sat at his desk and began to write in a thick notebook._

_"Hello Hatori!" I said smiling_

_"Morning Kana." he replied with a sight of a smile on his face._

_"Hatori?" I asked, "Please may I borrow a pen, mine seems to have run out." I continued giggling to myself like a naughty school girl._

_"Oh, um, of course Kana," he replied opening his draw to pull out a pen, "Oh!" he said in suprise, "Whats this then?" he asked, gently lifting it out of his draw and placing it on his desk infront of him. He turned around to look at me and I just smiled back._

_"Open it and find out" I replied teasing him, cautiously he untied the ribbon from around the box and prised off the lid. Inside were 10 heart shaped chocolates and 10 rose shaped chocolates. I smiled up at him and he stared into the box in amazement._

_"Well," he started, "I don't know what to say." he said as a smile brushed across his face._

_"Don't say anything," I giggled, "Just eat them,"_

Once more the flashback left me and was replaced by the bright light. This time probably even in brighter and seemed even longer. The next image to pass through was the first time he ever transformed.

_Slowly I leaned in to rest my head on his shoulder, but he leaned backwards with me. I didn't know why. Did he not like me? Did he think this was awkward? I jolted backwards not wanting to rush into anything in case this was how he felt. Unfortunately the wall was closer than I thought and I rebounded straight into his arms, clutching him tightly I struggled to keep upright and fell further into him. Suddenly there was a big POOF and Hatori had been replaced with a sea horse._

_"Oh! Hatori is that you? Thats-. Oh My God! Water! You need water! Fresh or sea water? Hatori! Tell me which is it? HATORI!" I screamed at him. I had to admit at first it was very cute but then I realised what does a sea horse need the most? Water of course. I scooped him up in my hands and threw him into the bath tub in a panicked frenzy. About ten minutes later he transformed back into himself. One thing I hadn't considered is that he would be naked. With a little squeak I turned around to face the wall, threw his clothes to him over my shoulder and buried my head in my hands. I hadn't seen him but imagine if I had! That could have ruined everything._

_ "A-Are you done?" I asked in a little squeaky voice._

_"Yes," Came the simple reply_

_"I- I didn't see anything! Honest! I'm not like that! I didn't mean to fall on you anyway! The wall. It was, it was just so close and I didn't realise," I gabbled on probably to fast for him to understand._

_"Haha, it's okay," he laughed, "It's not your fault, I probably should have told you before anyway." he carried on suddenly a bit more serious._

_"What, about the wall? How could you have known?" I said confused._

_"No. About the curse." Hatori replied._

_"Oh." I said simply, and so he explained about the zodiac, the hugging, the transformation and anything else he thought I might need to know. When he was done he looked down at his feet as if ashamed._

_"So," he started, "I guess you'll be leaving now," he continued solemnly_

_"What? No of course not. This won't effect us. I mean how should it? I love you and you love me thats all that really matters, so of course I won't be leaving. We'll make it work." I said smiling. It was true I did love him and would do anything to make it work._

_"Hmm," he smiled at me, "I love you to Kana."_

The flashback ended and through the next searing bright lights that voice was heard again, the voice that told me it was my fault. The voice turned into pictures. They weren't happy memories like the others they were angry memories and they didn't just include me and Hatori.

_ Akito looming over me and Hatori knelt down on the floor clutching his eye that was bleeding badly._

_"THIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screeched at me, jabbing his finger in my face. "LOOK LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HATORI! LOOK!" he continued to screech. Leaning across he grabbed my hair and threw me over to Hatori. I collapsed beside him, terrified, and cried on his shoulder._

_"I-I didn't mean to, I didn't want it to end like this, we only wanted to get married." I mumbled into Hatori's shirt_

_"You." he started menacingly, "You shall never marry Hatori, an outsider like you. It would never work," he sneered at me. I sank back down into Hatori's shirt when he started to move and groan._

_"A-Akito." he mumbled, but Akito ignored him his gaze still fixed on me. I shivered next to Hatori as Akito carried on screaming at me._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! HATORI WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN! YOU HURT HIM! YOU CAUSED HIM TO BE HURT! HE WON'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM! HE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" he screamed insults at me over and over again telling me the same things constantly, wearing me down, until I just couldn't take it any more I sank down beside Hatori motionless, crying into his shirt. That was when Akito left me alone._

The last memory faded and I felt Hatori's hand lift from my face. He was right. It was painless, I collapsed there and then and lay motionless on the floor. I could still hear what was going on around me. From then on I didn't know where I was or who this man was. The last thing I heard before going into a deep slumber was

"She has seen the lights of time. She won't remember anything else from now." he sighed and footsteps were heard as he walked out of the room.


End file.
